


your kiss is sugary sweet

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Finally, I saw this on tumblr and just had to write it, no more angst!, pure fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: Erin's crashing from a lack of sugar.Holtzmann decides to take matters into her own hands. Her plan is crazy.Erin goes along with it.Otherwise known as Holtzmann decides she and Erin are engaged and wedding cake shopping will cure Erin's sweet tooth.Pure fluff, no angst, I promise!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr and it just happened, so here haha!

Erin Gilbert stabs her fork into her salad for the fifth time before sighing in frustration and dropping it into the bowl for the sixth time, resting her head in her hands and looking down at the lettuce and tomatoes before her in disgust.

She hates this.

She doesn’t even know why she puts herself through this. Diets are unnecessary and cruel and she needs sugar.

Now.

“Girl, why are you doing this in the first place? You’re a damn twig.” Patty says, rolling her eyes as she takes a bite from a red vine. Erin stares at the red licorice longingly before she sighs and sits up straight.

“I don’t even know anymore. Old habits die hard, I guess.” She says, and Patty looks at her in confusion.

“Old habits?”

“I used to diet every few months when I started at Columbia. I was scared they wouldn’t take me seriously if I gained weight.”

“Girl, what?” Erin shrugs and Patty scoffs before laughing.

“Glad you’re not in that place anymore, then. Food is too good to ignore.” She finishes the red vine in her hand and Erin groans, resting her arms on the table and practically slamming her head down on them.

She’s tired. She’s hungry.

This sucks.

The sound of a loud explosion from the second floor causes both her and Patty to jump in shock, looking up at the floor above them and Erin looks at Patty with wide eyes.

“It’s fine! I’m fine! Everything’s fine!” They hear a voice yell down the stairs, and Patty shakes her head.

“That girl is gonna get herself killed one day, I swear.” She mutters, reaching into her pack of red vines for another one and Erin bites her lip before standing, her worry getting the better of her. Also, staring at Patty eat red vines is torture.

“I’ll go check on her.” 

She makes her way over to the stairs in a power walk. She’s a little scared of what she’ll find when she reaches the top. 

After all, this is Jillian Holtzmann who occupies the entire second floor of the firehouse, where all they ever hear is explosions and 80’s music blasting from a stereo all day long. 

As soon as she’s halfway up the stairs, a cloud of smoke immediately billows and envelops her and Erin gasps in shock. 

“Jesus! Holtz? You okay?” Erin calls out, waving the smoke away from her face and coughing as the smoke travels down her esophagus with a burn.

There’s no answer.

Erin feels her heartbeat pick up a bit with worry as she makes her way into the station slowly, unable to even see five centimeters in front of her.

“Holtzmann?” She calls out again.

“Yes?” 

She jumps in shock at the sound of a soft voice behind her and turns to see Holtzmann right behind her, practically inches away from her face, her dimples cutting into her cheeks as a grin takes over her features and her yellow tinted goggles cover her sky blue eyes. Her usually crazy hair is now held back with a bandana. 

“Don’t scare me like that! Are you okay?” Erin asks, her hand unconsciously reaching out and closing around Holtzmann’s elbow.

“Quick, put these on.” Holtzmann grabs the hand that’s wrapped around her elbow and shoves something soft into them.

“Why?” Erin asks, confused.

“It’ll help you see through the smoke. Also, the smoke may blind you, I’m not sure yet.” Holtzmann says matter-of-factly before she brushes past Erin and disappears into the smoke.

“That’s…reassuring.” Erin mutters before quickly shoving the material over her eyes. The second her eyes are covered, she finds herself plunged in darkness. 

“Uh, Holtz? Your little goggles suck, I can’t see anything!” She calls out.

“Really? Ah, well, invention failed.” She hears a voice ahead of her say. Erin feels foolish holding her hands out in front of her when there’s a loud hissing sound that envelops the room. Erin freezes, and mutters a curse word under her breath before reaching up and taking the “goggles” off. Her eyes take a second to readjust, but she realizes the smoke is beginning to fade from the room. The more it fades, the more everything comes into focus, and she finds Holtzmann at her workbench, her brow furrowed and her tongue poking out as she begins unscrewing a proton pack resting on the bench. Erin sees she’s dressed in her paint splattered overalls and a dark red crop top, which is riding quite high, slightly exposing the white sports bra she’s wearing underneath. Erin averts her gaze, aware of how red her face is as she looks down at the “goggles” in her hand to see it’s actually a sleep eye mask. She scoffs in disbelief.

“Uh, Holtz?”

“Yah?”

“Your goggles?” Erin walks over to the bench and throws the sleep eye mask onto it right in front of the engineer. Holtzmann sucks in a breath, her lips puckering as she scratches at her bandana covered forehead and looks up at Erin with wide eyes masked by her yellow goggles before grinning.

“I knew it felt too soft.” Erin rolls her eyes before focusing instead on the proton pack in Holtzmann’s hands.

“What are you working on?” Holtzmann chuckles and when Erin looks up at her, she winks with a grin, her dimples cutting into her cheeks. Erin can feel herself blushing, but she ignores it. Holtzmann’s flirtatious advances were something she would never get used to.

“It’s a surprise.” 

“A surprise?” Erin says, raising an eyebrow.

“Mhmm.” Holtzmann begins tinkering again, her tongue poking out once more and Erin stands there awkwardly, waiting for Holtzmann to bring her in on this little surprise she’s cooking up, but Holtzmann’s lips remain shut.

“Wanna give me a hint?” Erin asks hopefully. Holtzmann laughs lightly.

“Oh I got something special for you, Sadako Yamamura.” She teases, and Erin glares at her before subconsciously touching her hair.

She’s been teased relentlessly by her fellow Ghostbusters about her hair situation, which she still hasn't been able to fix since the Rowan dilemma three weeks ago. She had tried once again to dye it, but was met with failure once more. It was now darker than a black hole, and Holtzmann had taken a liking to nicknaming her after the girl from ‘The Ring’.

“Very funny.” Holtzmann chuckles as Erin sighs and rubs her eyes tiredly.

“Didn’t sleep?” She asks. Erin shrugs.

“No, I did, it’s just this diet.”

“Diet?” Holtzmann stops tinkering with the proton packs and looks at Erin in shock, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Yeah...it’s driving me crazy. Kinda wanna quit.” Erin says, chuckling. Holtzmann grins.

“Are you serious about that?” 

“About quitting my diet? Uh...why?”

“Cause there’s something I’ve been dying to do for a long time and now is the perfect opportunity.” 

“Um...”

“It involves cake. Lots and lots of cake.” 

Erin doesn’t even hesitate.

“I’m in.” Holtzmann grins gleefully before she sets down her tools, takes off her yellow goggles and winks at Erin.

“Erin Gilbert, would you do me the pleasure of pretending to be my fiancée so we can go wedding cake shopping?”

**********************************************************************

“Holtzmann, this isn’t going to work!”

“Would you relax? Worst case scenario, we get kicked out.”

Erin fidgets with the $20 diamond ring they just bought from a boutique store and glances at Holtzmann, who has her leather gloved hands shoved into her pockets, still wearing her paint covered overalls and dark red crop top, the bandana still covering her frazzled hair and her yellow glasses glinting in the sunlight as she blows a bubble with the gum in her mouth and pops it with a grin. 

They make quite an odd pair, Erin in her pencil skirt and white dress shirt and Holtzmann in her usual get up that’s eccentric and so strange, people can’t help but look at her as she passes.

But Erin can’t help but smile down at the sight of the diamond flashing in the sunlight, even if it is fake. 

Still, this is a really bad idea, and Erin's starting to regret going along with it.

“I just...we have a reputation-.”

“No one’s gonna know it’s us.” Holtzmann says, rolling her eyes as they come to a stop at a Bakery store named “Nino’s Bakery.”

Holtzmann pushes the door open and gestures for Erin to walk in.

“Ladies first.” Erin rolls her eyes and walks in, her nerves getting the better of her as her heart begins racing and her face turns red even though they’ve just stepped out of the heat and into an air conditioned building.

“Hello! Welcome to Nino’s Bakery, how can I help?” One young woman immediately walks toward them and Holtzmann grins before giving her a two fingered salute.

“Hi, do you guys do wedding cakes at all?” Holtzmann asks.

“We sure do, we have a wide selection.”

“Great, you see, we’re trying to keep a low profile about the wedding-.” Holtzmann’s hand suddenly slides into Erin’s as she interlaces their fingers and Erin’s pretty sure she can’t get any redder at this point. The girl’s smile drops and her eyes widen as her mouth drops open.

“Oh my god, I know you guys! You’re the Ghostbusters!” She whispers under her breath, leaning in closer to them as the customers to the right of them look at them in suspicion. Erin's heart begins racing, but Holtzmann is cool as a cucumber.

“Yeah, we are, but shhh!” Holtzmann says, putting a finger to her mouth and winking at the girl. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll-.” The girl makes a zipping motion over her mouth, and Erin tries her best not to panic.

The girl knows who they are and they’re pretending to get married.

“You know what, it’s okay, never mind, we just-.”

“Honey, she won’t say anything. Will you, uh, Andrea?” Holtzmann says, looking down at the girl’s name tag and giving Erin’s hand a firm squeeze. Erin sucks in a breath as Andrea’s eyes widen.

“Oh no, no! Your secret is safe with me, promise! Oh my god, uh, come this way, please!” Andrea leads them further into the Bakery, and Erin can’t help but shoot a look of panic at Holtzmann, who is grinning widely.

“We should go!” Erin hisses.

“Why? We’ve come this far!” Holtzmann whispers back, her grin growing wider. Erin groans as Andrea leads them into a backroom with a small table and two chairs before she turns to them and grins gleefully.

“Here, we’ve got a wide range of wedding cakes. This is the menu. We even have some you can taste test, a couple came in here earlier looking for wedding cakes, too!” 

“No need for the menu, you just bring us the ones you’ve got made.” Holtzmann says, winking, and the girl giggles before nodding.

“You got it!” She rushes off and Erin glares at Holtzmann.

“That’s suspicious!”

“How?” Holtzmann exclaims.

“First of all, we’re supposed to be getting married and you’re flirting with her and second, not looking at the menu for a wedding cake on what’s supposed to be our big day?” Erin says in frustration, sitting down at the table, and Holtzmann chuckles before sitting down beside her.

“You do know we’re not actually getting married?” Erin’s cheeks turn bright red and she huffs.

“Yes, that’s exactly my point! We’re not getting married and she can probably tell!” 

“Then let’s make it less obvious.” Holtzmann leans in suddenly and Erin’s breath catches in her throat, her whole body turning to stone as Holtzmann’s lips brush against her cheek, her hand squeezing the top of Erin’s right thigh.

“I’ve got the only cake they didn’t try here-oh, sorry!” The girl pauses in the doorway and Holtzmann waves her hand nonchalantly, pulling away from Erin, but still keeping a firm hold on her thigh.

“No problem. Bring that cake forth!” Holtzmann calls out with grandeur, and Erin groans.

They’re so dead.

The girl lays the cake in front of them and hands them forks.

“There you go! I’ll leave you guys to it, you tell me when you’ve made a choice!”

“Thank you so much.” Erin says, smiling politely at her, suddenly completely okay with the fact that their deceiving this young girl into believing they’re getting married.

The cake in front of her looks like heaven.

“Well, Erin.” Holtzmann says, as Andrea leaves.

“Yeah?”

“I'm not gonna lie, I thought we'd get more cake than this, but you know what? It's still cake. Dig in. Ladies first.” 

“You say that like you aren’t a lady.” Erin mutters, but she stabs her fork into the cake in front of her, which looks to be a chocolate one, and practically hovels it into her mouth.

The instant the sugar hits her taste-buds, a shiver runs up her spine and she moans as her lips close around the fork, the chocolate practically melting on her tongue as she hears Holtzmann chuckle beside her.

“That good, huh?” Erin simply nods, another moan escaping her as she chews on the cake. It practically breaks apart in her mouth and holy shit, she needs to get fake married more often so she can taste more of this-

“Oh shit.” Erin turns to see Holtzmann’s eyes are wide as she eats a bite of the same cake Erin’s eating, and she nods in appreciation.

“Right?” Erin exclaims, and Holtzmann chuckles. 

“So now you agree this was a good idea?” She says. Erin grips Holtzmann’s hand and squeezes it.

“The best idea. Thank you, Holtz.” She says gently, and Holtzmann winks at her before smiling.

“No more diets. Life’s too short to miss out on this.” She says, taking another bite of the cake and Erin nods.

“I know, I just got so used to doing them all the time...” 

“Well, if you’re doing it to feel healthy, then by all means, continue. But if you’re doing it for appearance, then...” Erin hears Holtzmann trail off and she tears her eyes away from the cake she’s currently attempting to scoop another bite out of and looks at her to see her eyes moving up and down Erin’s figure, her eyebrow raised as she looks up at Erin and grins.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about.” Erin can feel her cheeks turning bright red for what feels like the eighth time today and she chuckles nervously.

“Th-thanks, Holtz.” She stutters out. 

They don’t finish the entire cake, and Erin stares at it longingly before Holtzmann suddenly stands and lifts the cake off the table.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

“Asking if we can take it home.” 

“But-.”  
“Follow my lead.” Holtzmann holds her hand out and Erin takes it as Holtzmann leads her out into the front of the Bakery where Andrea is waiting for them. Her eyes widen when she sees them and she leans in.

“If you guys want it for your wedding, we can totally throw in a Ghostbusters decoration for free!” She whispers. Holtzmann grins.

“Sounds like a plan. We’ve gotta take this back to our other Ghostbusters though, they’re gonna want a say in the cake, do you mind?” The girl shakes her head.

“No, no, absolutely, I mean, usually we charge for people to take wedding cakes home, but you guys saved New York, so I don’t think my boss would mind! We hope you guys enjoyed it though! I’ll pop this into a box for you.” She takes the cake from Holtzmann’s hands.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, and I promise, I won’t say a word about the wedding! Although to be fair, I kinda saw it coming.” She says, giggling, and Erin looks at her blankly.

“Saw what coming?”

“The wedding!” She says, grinning.

“Uh, what?”

“Erin-.”

“Wait, no, what do you mean, you saw it coming?” The girl’s smile fades slightly.

“Well, you two are always so close when I see you on the TV, I assumed you were together. So who popped the question?” She asks, looking at Holtzmann and Erin with dreamy eyes as she pops the rest of their cake into a box. Erin’s too shocked to speak, but Holtzmann jumps in with a chuckle as she wraps an arm around Erin’s waist. 

“I did, actually. We just finished busting a ghost in Manhattan when this other ghost surprised us. It started to ecto-project on me and this one-.” She gives Erin a playful shove. 

“Dove in front of me to stop me from getting slimed! I couldn’t believe she did it, it’s like jumping in front of a bullet, you know? And then it kinda just came tumbling out, you know, next thing I knew, I was saying ‘marry me’ and she was crying and saying ‘yes’ and here we are!” Holtzmann squeezes Erin’s waist and the girl has tears in her eyes as she claps her hands.

“That’s so romantic. I’m so happy for you two!”

“Thanks.”

“Here.” She hands the cake to them and Holtzmann winks at her.

“Thank you so much. We’ll definitely be coming back, keep an eye out for us!”

“Will do!” The girl simply waves and Erin chokes out a thank you as Holtzmann leads her to the entrance of the Bakery and out into the heat of New York once more.

“From what orifice did you pull that story out of?” Erin asks, and Holtzmann grins.

“The one where the sun don’t shine. But look at that, free cake!” They make their way back to the firehouse in silence and Erin can’t help but keep thinking about the girl’s words.

She said she saw it coming?

She thought they were together already?

“Holtz?”

“Mm?”

“You’re not in the least bit bothered by the fact that she already thought we were together?” Erin asks. Holtzmann shrugs.

“Not really. Are you?” She asks, raising an eyebrow, and Erin finds herself subconsciously playing with the fake engagement ring on her finger.

“I...well, I mean, it’s just...” Erin realizes she has absolutely no comeback whatsoever and Holtzmann cocks her head to the side, watching Erin with a frown.

“Really?” Erin looks at her and without even realizing it, she’s leaning forward and crashing her lips against Holtzmann’s.

The kiss is soft, gentle, and Holtzmann tastes like chocolate and peppermint and just everything amazing and sweet in general and Erin didn’t expect Holtzmann to be so gentle after watching her tear apart proton packs and using those fingers that are now touching the small of her back with such frenzy that Erin always thought gentleness was not in Holtzmann’s vocabulary. 

Holtzmann pulls her closer, deepening the kiss as Erin’s hands reach up to cradle her face, and when Holtzmann’s tongue brushes against her lower lip, Erin’s eyes snap open, cold realization hits in her the face like a freight train and she pulls away, practically jumping away from Holtzmann before shaking her head.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Holtzmann, I didn’t...I wasn’t-.”

“Erin, it’s okay.” Holtzmann’s voice is soft and Erin looks up at her with blurred vision as she wipes tears from her eyes.

She hasn’t been kissed like that in a long, long time...

“I’m sorry.”

“Erin...” Holtzmann’s fingers reach out and touch her wrist and Erin’s gaze lowers down to her feet.

She can’t look at her.

“Erin, come on.” Holtzmann’s hand glides up Erin’s arm until her fingers grip Erin’s chin and she forces her head up, intense blue eyes locking with Erin’s watery ones as she smiles gently.

“Don’t be sorry.” She says. Erin lets out a deep breath.

“I...is...what if we can’t...shit, fuck, I’ve ruined our whole friendship-.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s gonna be awkward now!”

“Why? I’m not awkward about it.”

“I kissed you!”

“I know, it was great.”

“I-what?” Erin freezes and Holtzmann rolls her eyes before gripping Erin’s hand in her own.

“Let’s go back to the firehouse and talk about this over cake, shall we?” She says, holding up the box in her hand, and Erin groans.

“I feel like I’m about to vomit, no cake.” 

“That bad of a kisser, huh?” Holtzmann says, and Erin looks at her in confusion before her cheeks turn bright red.

“What, no! No, just...too much cake. No, the kiss was...” Erin trails off, and Holtzmann squeezes her hand.

“Good?” Erin looks up at Holtzmann to see her grinning wickedly. Erin bites her lip before she sighs.

“It was fucking fantastic, okay?” Her grin grows wider and she clears her throat.

“Of course it was, it’s me.” Erin rolls her eyes and Holtzmann chuckles before her grin fades and she bites her lip, looking at Erin almost shyly.

“Erin, if you don’t mind...I would...I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” She mutters, and Erin stops walking and stands there for a second or two in complete shock before the word tumbles out of her.

“Okay.”

_What are you doing?_

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

_No, not okay, you’re gonna ruin everything, stop!_

Holtzmann leans in and Erin’s heart is thundering in her eardrums before Holtzmann suddenly sighs and shakes her head.

“No, not yet.” Erin almost falls over from leaning in as well in anticipation and she smacks her lips together with a pop before looking at Holtzmann in confusion.

“Mmm, not yet?”

“We need to talk first.”

“Okay.”

“Firehouse?”

“Firehouse.”

“Let’s go quickly.”

“Why?”

“Because I really want to kiss you again.”

Erin practically runs, Holtzmann running behind her and both of them laughing as they do, and Erin decides that yes, diets are no longer necessary.

Dessert is way too fun to miss out on.


End file.
